


Job Well Done

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Another day, another case, another suit ruined... but it's nothing a hot shower and a nice home-cooked meal won't fix.





	Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> For the wonderful [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[leesa_perrie](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/) who celebrates her birthday today, yay \o/ I hope you had a wonderful day - with sane temperatures, hee :D All the best to you, my friend :D Have some ruffled Neal :P
> 
> This fills the _**hurt-comfort**_ on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](https://kanarek13.dreamwidth.org/101404.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dfjtgdhnloyu4j8/jobwelldone.png?dl=0)


End file.
